


Path 5 (delta)

by daisyillusive (bluedreaming), newlyentwined (bluedreaming)



Series: From Sleep [2]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/daisyillusive, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/newlyentwined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe," Jinyoung says, pouring the coffee grounds into the French press, taking a deep breath of the rich aroma, "you should ask yourself whether you remember when you're dreaming?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Path 5 (delta)

 

The road is far, stretching before him across the white sand. Jinyoung sets one foot in front of the other, leaving the faintest impressions of his footprints behind him, the sand of the raised edges trickling into the indentations until all trace of his passing is erased.

A faint breeze trickles across his cheek; he lifts his hand, sweeps a few wayward strands of hair from his face. The land stretching out before him is deceptive in its flatness; all roads lead down to the sea. Below the dry air, sparkling sharp in the moonlight, sweeps the salty tang of the ocean. Jinyoung swallows, flicks his tongue over dry lips.

 

All paths have a destination, but sleep is a tricky journey, deceptive in its simplicity, a circular road looping back to the waking point through terrain that doesn't bend to the usual rules of physics or mythology. At any particular moment, there are hundreds of millions of people sleeping, but Jinyoung walks alone along the ridge of the dune, the light from the moon above cutting the ground into light and dark. His eyes are open.

"Do you remember what you dream?" Jeongguk asks, slouching into the kitchen, the trailing ends of his pajama pants dragging on the floor beneath the soles of his feet. Jinyoung looks up from the coffee grinder, the dark beans reduced to coarse grounds that are both more present and yet less distinct than the grains of dream sand that still cling to the soles of his feet. Enroute to the ocean, he has not yet reached the delta.

"Maybe," Jinyoung says, pouring the coffee grounds into the French press, taking a deep breath of the rich aroma, "you should ask yourself whether you remember when you're dreaming?"

"Am I dreaming?" Jeongguk asks, blinking. His forehead wrinkles in mild bemusement; he's too sleepy yet to argue the issue. Jinyoung takes the kettle off the element before it begins to whistle, turns over in bed and keeps walking along the ridge of sand.

Before him stretches the darker earth, more clay than coffee. Water runs between his toes as they sink into the thick sediment.

 

"I had a strange dream last night," Jeongguk says as Jinyoung walks down the stairs in the morning, the soles of his slippers whispering over the wood floorboards. Jinyoung tilts his head; doesn't say anything as he reaches for the coffee. "It was like every other morning except it wasn't. . ." Jeongguk's voice trails off.

The sound of the coffee grinder is loud in the stillness of early morning. "Do you want some coffee?" Jinyoung asks, arm still turning the crank as the aroma of coffee wafts across the room. Jeongguk nods, standing to fetch two coffee cups. The kettle is already heating on the stove.

"Dreams are so useless," Jeongguk says, sliding back onto his stool, chin cupped in his palms, elbows resting on the counter. Jinyoung hums. He wrinkles his toes in the slipper, feels the salt on his skin.

 


End file.
